Who Shot Mr. Krabs? (Part Two)
Who Shot Mr. Krabs? (Part Two) 'Plot: '''The thrilling conclusion to the mystery. '''Season: '''7 '''Episode: '''1 '''Total Episode Count: '''129 '''Production code: '''2F20 Plot Mr. Krabs is now in a coma, and the Bikini Bottom police are working to find the assailant. Since their only witnesses are Plankton and Santa's Little Helper, their primary suspect is Jim, who vaguely remembers shooting someone the night before in a drunken rage. Guilt-ridden, Jim heads for a local church, and is promptly arrested when the confessional turns out to be a police trap. While being interviewed by the media, Jim makes a witty remark which Clownfish's apprentice realizes is from an episode of ''Pardon My Zinger that aired at the time of the shooting and that Jim must have watched, giving him an alibi. It turns out that Jim had actually shot Old Man Jenkins' wooden leg; following this, Jim is released from jail. With one of the prime suspects cleared, the police, aided by Pearl, eliminate other suspects, including Tito Puente (whose revenge took the form of a "slanderous mambo"), Principal Puff (who was busy applying his camouflage make-up—which was his mother's—at the time of the shooting), Groundskeeper Willie (who cannot fire a pistol due to crippling arthritis in his index fingers), and Fred (who is cleared and humiliated via polygraph test). After a surreal dream about Pearl, John finds an eyelash on Krabs' suit which matches Spongeson DNA. At the same time, Krabs wakes up from his coma and cries, "SpongeBob!" The police raid the Spongeson home and find a gun under the seat of their car, covered with SpongeBob's fingerprints and loaded with bullets that match the one fired into Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob is arrested for attempted murder, but escapes from the paddywagon when it overturns while the police are trying to collect a Drive-Thru meal. Jim offers a reward for his capture. At the hospital it is revealed that "SpongeBob" is the only thing that Krabs can say, suggesting that his 'accusation' was really just brain damage. Hoping to clear SpongeBob's name, Pearl returns to the scene of the crime to investigate and finally figures out the identity of Krabs' true assailant. At the same time, SpongeBob arrives at the hospital to silence Krabs' accusations, despite being somewhat impressed that Krabs finally remembered his name. A police bulletin reports SpongeBob's location, and Pearl, the police, and citizens of Bikini Bottom all race to the hospital. Upon entering Krabs' room, everyone finds an enraged SpongeBob shaking him vigorously and demanding he take back his accusation. The shaking returns Krabs's ability to speak normally, and SpongeBob wields a gun at Krabs' face. Krabs then explains that SpongeBob could not have shot him, and reveals the true assailant: Plankton. Krabs reveals that, after leaving the town meeting, he came across Plankton with a lollipop in the Spongesons' car. Krabs decided to try stealing candy from a baby, but Plankton would not let go of it, resulting in a struggle for the lollipop. As he finally yanked it away, his gun slipped from its holster into Plankton's hands and fired, wounding him. The gun and lollipop both then fell beneath the car seat; SpongeBob would later unknowingly leave fingerprints on the gun while feeling around under the seat for an ice cream cone he accidentally dropped. Krabs demands that Plankton be arrested for the crime, but he is dismissed by John, who says that no jury would convict a baby, except "maybe Texas". Sandy also adds that the shooting must have been an accident. The final shot is of Plankton's shifting eyes as he sucks his pacifier in a way that sounds like gunshots, suggesting that he shot him intentionally. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Rating TV-PG-DV Category:Episodes Category:List of Spongesons episodes Category:Spongesons Season 7